


Snow Angels

by Saura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saura/pseuds/Saura
Summary: Lily wants to play in the snow. Drabble, 100 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Characters:** James Potter II, Lily Potter II  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for prompt _fun_ for my 25promptsThe Potters Claim and prompt _weather_ from my 25moments's Table.

 

****

Snow Angel

James dragged Lily after him through the snow. She wrenched herself free of his grasp.

“Stop!” She placed her hands on her hips and shot a harsh look at her brother, her red hair flaming in the setting sun. 

“I want to make a snow angel!” 

James sighed. “It's cold!” 

Lily stared at him. 

“Fine, but hurry. Mum's waiting.”

Lily smiled and lied down on the snow, spreading her arms and legs in swift motions. Standing up, she looked proudly down at her work.

”Your turn now!”

Well, it wouldn't hurt to have fun sometimes.

  
_Fin_

  



End file.
